The present invention relates to a power-driven hand tool having a housing, a work spindle, adapted to drive a tool which can be located between a tool end of the work spindle and a fixing element, having a displacing mechanism with a clamping lever, adapted to pivot about a pivot axis for displacing the fixing element between a releasing position, in which the fixing element can be released from the work spindle, and a clamping position in which the fixing element is clamped on the work spindle by a spring.
A power-driven hand tool of that kind, having a clamping fixture that serves to manually clamp a tool, has been known from WO 2005 102605 A1.
The known hand tool may be an angle grinder or a hand tool with a work spindle that can be driven in oscillating fashion. The hand tool comprises a hollow work spindle with a clamping shaft arranged to be displaced inside the spindle, which can be displaced between a clamping position and a releasing position by a clamping fixture. In the clamping position, a tool, for example a grinding wheel, is clamped on the work spindle, on a mounting section, and is retained in that position by spring force once the clamping fixture has been moved to the clamping position.
A clamping fixture of that kind works satisfactorily for clamping a tool for the described applications. However, it has been found that although reliable clamping of the tool is ensured, handling of the displacing mechanism, for switching over the tool from the releasing position to the clamping position, is impaired. The design of the displacing mechanism is such that safe clamping of the tool on the work spindle is automatically guaranteed as soon as the clamping lever is pivoted out of the releasing position. That movement releases forces which abruptly transfer the clamping lever to is clamping position. That rapid abrupt transfer of the clamping lever influences the ease of handling negatively.